Sara Koell
}} Sara Köll / Artist: Sara Koell (23 years), has experience in singing, dancing and acting, writing songs and also used "live looping". In 2011 she won the Bachelor - completed studies in music and English, is currently studying jazz singing (at Aja Zischg Eberle or Ingrid Moser), improvised music, dance and drama at the Tyrolean State Conservatory. Since 2012 she teaches singing at the Music School Reutte / Außerfern. It begins with 13 years of singing in bands, band competitions won (Spark 7, Red Bull "Dolomites Mania" 3rd place), entered for Austria, the 'International Home - Composed - Song Contest ", reaching from 40 countries to 2nd place with their song "Can`t Stop" (online 250,000 hits), was winner of the Austria-wide "Youtube - voting" at Austria's great singing contest "The Voice, 2011", furthermore it completed numerous appearances: • in Dee Detlef Soost Popstars Concert 2003 / Vienna as a background dancer, • in the musical "One Touch of Venus" by Kurt Weill, (including in the ORF Kulturhaus Innsbruck 2010 Director: Norbert Mladek) • could the Top 7 finalist by more than 600 participants in the course of the competition in singing "The Voice, 2011" (Jury: Alexander Kahr, Christian Kolonovits, Erich Kiennast, Sasha Saedi (Universal), Ina Jedlicka (Sony Music)) to qualify. • Then an appearance at the Danube Island Festival 2011 (BAWAG stage follows, in particular with Song Contest participant Natalia Kelly, Julian Le Play and David Thomas) • the Ski World Cup Lienz 2009 and 2011, 2013 • Red Bull Dolomite Man Lienz 2010 to 2013 on the Ö3 stage. • the New Orleans Festival 2012 in Innsbruck (Tyrolian Night) • Markus Linder`s Young Tyrolean Jazz & Blues Night - greenhouse Innsbruck • She sang the first Austrian woman the "new" national anthem at the 1st Winter Youth Olympic Games 2012 in Innsbruck and opened the show (among other things with "Bauchklang") before nearly 20,000 people. • Furthermore, they managed of 15,000 candidates in the top 40 of "The Voice of Germany", was the team "Boss Hoss" later thanks "Steal Deal" at "Max Herre" and came as the only Austrian to "showdown" that the last Round before the final live shows is. In 2010 she released her first album "See You Again", then followed by a "Music Video - rotation" to "Walking on Water" (Youtube) in London together with the "London Film School" and "Penny Lane movie". With the song "Can`t Stop" (Music: Clemens Herzog) and "Shining Stars" (Music: Markus Wendlinger) she was among the top 3 for the theme song of the YOG (Youth Olympic Games 2012). "Walking on Water", "Can`t Stop" and "Shining Stars" have already played at Ö3 (Forchers Friday Music Club). In March 2014, she released her second album "NIMBY" with her band "SKP" (stands for "escape" - break), the album was presented on 03/25/2014 in the greenhouse in Innsbruck and is now on the homepage www.sarakoell.com available. Interview with ORF Radio Tirol "Tirol on Beat" in 2013 and 2014 with their two bands "SKP" and the former Sara Koell band from East Tyrol. 2010 ORF Tirol Today article on the "See You Again" project and 2014 ORF Tirol Today article about Sara Koell at The Voice of Germany and her band "SKP" with the new album "NIMBY". Live performance in the breakfast TV "PULS 4" with his own song "Peace" by the band "SKP" (Music: Rita Goller, Text: Sara Koell). At the moment she is touring with her two bands "Sara Koell & Band" and "SKP" by Austria and is working on a solo project that has evolved from the days of "The Voice of Germany".